A day with a surprise!
by cottoncandyshipper
Summary: This is my first time writing a fanfic! I hope you like it! I don't really know what to say about my work or how to sum it up. I'll just say: It's a Johnlock shipping fic. Have fun reading! ;D


It started out like any other day; Sherlock had been gone most of the day on a case, and I was at home waiting for him to come back with a good story for my blog.

I turned my head to hear the sound of the door loudly slamming, and the foot-steps of an angered Sherlock coming up the stairs. _Sounds like it was a bad case_, I thought to myself. Before I could think of anything to say, Sherlock burst through the door, with one of the most enraged faces I have ever seen.

"I'm never doing THAT again" Sherlock said in an irritated tone of voice. "Yes. And what might "that" be?" I said. "Dealing with American mob bosses" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "American what!" I said to him with my voice elevated a bit. "American mob bosses, John! You know! Like the ones on the telly, only more stupid." He replied as he walked into the kitchen. "Why, in the bloody hell, were you dealing with an American mob boss?" I shouted. "Not just "an" American mob boss, oh no! There was three of them! It would have been bad enough being in the same room with just one of those idiots! I had to deal with three men with the IQ of child!" He said as he walked back into the living room, and sat down in his chair. Right then. Sorry I asked" I said as I looked down to my computer.

The day went on in silence. I spent the majority of the day thinking about if I should say something to Sherlock or not... He seemed to be content with just sitting there and reading. Before I knew it, I had falling asleep. But not for long. I was awaking by Sherlock kissing my cheek. Naturally this gave me a fright, and I responded by pushing Sherlock away. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled. "I'm done waiting around, john!" He said pacing back and forth. "Uh... Done waiting for what exactly?" I said as my voice began to get a bit shaky. "I'm gay, John, gay! And I want you." He said, as he stopped pacing and pointed at me. "Right... um.. But i'm not actually ga-" "Oh yes you are! And don't try to deny it. I'm a proper genius,John! You can't fool me!" He said. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him on this. Without really thinking it through, I walked up to him, and kissed him. I bloody kissed him!

Sherlock wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his breath on my neck, as he slowly moved his hands down my back and pulled me in close to his body, kissing my neck and lips. "John" he said, as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Is this okay with you?" whispering it, as if to not let a soul hear what he was saying. " You didn't really give me a choice." I said as I looked into his eyes "People may talk." I said, in a half joking voice. Sherlock smiled and continued to kiss my neck and lips. Getting a bit awkward on the desk, Sherlock pulled back again, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his bedroom. Knowing what he had in mind, I stopped for a moment, not sure if I should follow him. I thought I wasn't gay… But I can't really fight a proper genius...

As Sherlock set me down on the bed, my breathing began to get deeper and deeper, until I felt like I was going to pass out. "John? Are you really alright?" Sherlock said holding my cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" A thought crossed my mind _"maybe I should stop?_" But I have come to far to stop now. Maybe I've been waiting for this, I just didn't know what I really wanted.

Feeling the pressure of Sherlock's body against mine, I laid down. Then Sherlock began to pull off my shirt and I know where this is going, so I started to take off Sherlock's shirt as well. I could feel my own heart beating like a drum against his strong and soft-skinned body. To my surprise, I could feel Sherlock's heart beating just as hard. "_is he nervous?" _I thought to myself. _"no, wait. he's excited" _I slipped A small smile at the thought of Sherlock being excited for something other then a murder.

The next morning I woke up to arms wrapped around me. Almost forgetting who was beside me, I turned to see who it was. I jumped a little, and instantly awoke the sleeping Sherlock beside me. "Wh- What is it?" Sherlock stuttered in a sleepy hazy voice. "Noth- Nothing" I said as I looked around the room and then back at Sherlock. "Did that really happen, Sherlock? Did we really uh..." "Have sex? Yes. And it was marvelous" I giggled a little. Sherlock gave me a kiss on the cheek, when all of the sudden the door bell rang. Sherlock pulled back and said "We have a client."


End file.
